The Worst Romance Ever (Probably)
by SilverGate555
Summary: The most cringeworthy romance you'll read all year! Tris cheats on a blind Four with Eric, and everything escalates from there.


**A/N**

 **My friend and I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you enjoy this, too! :)**

* * *

Four woke up in a cold, cold room. He is alone now. Cold and lonely, like the stupid room.

Curling up, Four found tears coming down his cheeks. The girl he loved has left him, dumping him for his worst enemy.

The turmoil on his fragile soul breaks into his heart, his life flashing through his eyes as his heart gradually begins to stop working. Memories flash through his mind...his father beating him, his mother leaving him, and now, the girl of his dreams, staring lustfully into his enemy's face with barely contained passion...

Four dies abruptly from a sudden heart attack.

Tris is now left to romance Eric with a clear conscience.

Eric laughs, gazing down manically at Four's dead body. "Four is dead! Ha!"

"He was a good man," Tris whispers, peering into Eric's beautiful dark eyes. Tris slides her fingers down Eric's muscular arms. Eric softens. Tris knows there is a certain gentleness in Eric's heart, one that is different from the toughness on the outside. She did not look at Four at all as she leaned forward, her mouth fixing onto another mouth...

Four's body stirs, but no one pays attention.

A glowing light shines from Four's body. He gets up into a sitting position, and he is suddenly the most hottest man in the world. His wavy black hair is luxuriously soft now, styled in the real life version of bishonen anime hair. His ears do not stick out nearly as much anymore, and his nose, which was once so crooked, is now too small to matter—though the smallness of his new nose does not make him look bad in any way.

However, he is blind.

Tris is no longer interested in him.

Tris and Eric step back, their fingers interlocked, their mouths still touching as they perform the French kiss. They thought that Four couldn't see them, that he had no idea what was going on. But how can Four forget Tris' smooching, the sounds she used to make when she kissed him? Everything about Tris is unforgettable in his hopelessly romantic mind.

Also, Tris and Eric are just really loud kissers.

* * *

Four joins the factionless shortly afterwards.

Homeless and friendless, he sits on the streets near an Abnegation neighborhood. He hears crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks gently.

"No," the other person sobs. The voice reveals it is a girl.

"Why not?" Four says in his new gentle voice, a voice that shows the depths of a painfully lost love.

"Because my little sister died."

"Well, I just got dumped by my girlfriend after I saved her life a million times and she got with my worst enemy and then they kissed right in front of me with no remorse." He says this indifferently, but quickly, as though he can't spit out the words fast enough. "I died from a sudden heart attack and now I'm back, and now I'm blind and homeless."

Four blushes. He feels the girl staring at him. Four thinks it's because he's blind now. But instead, the girl tilts Four's head with her long fingers, and Four feels something wet on his face. A kiss.

"You know, you're pretty hot..." the voice was saying.

Four blushes again, but for a different reason.

Well, they say that first love never lasts, anyway.

* * *

 **Four years later**

Four wakes up next to one of the girls in his harem—Amy. She is still asleep as Four uses his super, duper, special power and makes snow come down on Chicago.

He looks down at Amy sadly. He has since regained his sight in the four years he has left Dauntless, but he has never found a girl like Tris.

Tris will always remain a special Divergent snowflake in his heart. She is the only one his heart can fully long for.

The streets are empty now. It is evening, and everyone has gotten home. Four was heading to the homeless shelter. For once, nobody from his harem occupies him. He shivers against the cold of October, holding tightly to his thin wool coat. He wishes someone occupies him, because the loneliness only made him feel colder.

He passes the park, cold but casual. Yet he comes to a stop upon hearing a familiar voice, coming from near the bushes at the center of the park.

Four flees back. Oh, that lovely, musical voice! The voice that Tris spoke with, the one that sounded like gold to him! He sees her hair, that gorgeous mousy brown hair! She was beyond the bushes, and he impulsively runs past—

He stops. His heart sinks as he sees who she is now, who's arm she's tugging on. The baby in the stroller, the glittering ring on her finger.

The voice who speaks to her now, irritable and cold as it says, "Can you hurry up now?"

Four freezes as he recognizes that voice, as he recognizes the voice of the woman who spoke to him.

Trembling, Four holds back as the other two look up at him.

"Oh look, a hobo," the man mutters—Four couldn't think of him as Eric anymore.

"I'm going to give charity," the woman announces—Four couldn't think of her as Tris anymore.

"Hurry up your charity," the man grumbles.

The woman takes out an orange and holds it out to Four. Her reaction towards him is cheerful and polite, though Four recognizes another thing about it. Her reaction is impersonal.

Four takes the orange in shaking hands as he looks deeply into the woman's eyes.

 _Do you see me now?_ he thinks, trembling. _Do you remember me as I once was? I'm the same man you used to kiss, the very same man who held you in his arms as we sat on that train so long ago..._

The woman pleasantly smiles back before guiltily looking away, as though she is unable to look at him anymore. Four stares at the woman he once loved. He is only another one of the factionless to her, living a life she thinks is worse than death. Never could she look closer and think of him as someone who once had an actual life, who had an actual home, and an actual job. Even less likely, someone who had a life that was intertwined with hers. A life that actually meant something to her.

"Let's go," says the man again, his voice cutting Four's thoughts like a dagger.

The woman starts to push the stroller again. She does not look back at Four. Four stares back the couple, tears coming down his cheeks for the first time in four years. His hands are shaking and the orange falls from his hands. He does not pick it up, nor does he even look at it. As he watches them leave the park, the child begins to cry in its stroller. The woman takes the infant in her hands and tries to comfort it as Eric looks on impatiently.

Four turns away, but his sight is blurry with tears. The park is hazy, like a dream. But he knows that what he saw was not a dream, but bitter reality.

He hears the baby crying again, in the distance, and he closes his eyes.

They are young for marriage, but no doubt the Dauntless think otherwise. Another tear comes down as Four thinks the inevitable.

His beautiful Tris will never be his again, and never again shall she ever come back to him.

* * *

Sirens run loud. Armed Dauntless soldiers march the streets, their eyes lifeless and their expressions blank.  
From his corner, Four watches as one soldier takes out his gun and aims at an Abnegation boy. The boy, ten years at most, shakes uncontrollably as the Dauntless approaches him. They crowd him against the wall of the government building.

Four sees the terror in the boy's eyes as the young Abnegation member looks around him in fear.

There is nowhere for him to run.

The boy closes his eyes, knowing that would make the ordeal easier.

The bullet lunges itself to his chest, and the boy sinks into the pavement, limp. Four slowly backs away, careful to stay out of sight from the Dauntless soldiers. It wasn't until his back was touching the wall was he safe to run, his feet pounding against the pavement rapidly. His heartbeat thunders in his chest. Four has never been so aware he was alive.

He stops, suddenly. The shadow of a Dauntless soldier swiftly approaches him. It is fast, and he knows he will die. Four has grown weaker during his years as one of the factionless, and he is unarmed. He backs away, but cannot run back. He was panting too hard and he couldn't will his legs to continue.

The shadow turns the corner.

It is Tris, and she has a gun clutched in her hand.

Four's eyes widen in horror as the realization punches him in the face. He will die, by the hands of the love of his life. Four wonders how fate could be cruel as he watches her adjust her ponytail, her hands skillfully twisting her ponytail holder around her silky blond hair. She notices him, her hands in midair. Her expression seems shocked.

Four finds tears in his eyes.

"Kill me," he whispers. "I will die with no regrets, as long as you're the last thing I see before my death."

Tris shakes her head, and suddenly, Four notices the humanity in her eyes.

"Four," she whispers. "Only you can whisper something so romantic, so _beautiful,_ moments before your death." She sucks in a breath. "You have four fears, and death is not one of them."

Four feels his heart swell. _She remembers…_

Tears were rolling down Tris's cheeks too, now. Four looked at her lovingly.

"I should've known," he says, a faint smile forming on his lips. "You're Divergent. You're not affected by the stimulation. How can I forget…?"

"But even if I was affected by the stimulation, it would've stopped once I've recognized your face." Tris steps forward, taking away some of the distance between them.

" _Oh, Tris_..."

" _Oh, Four_...I love you. You wouldn't believe how much I've regretted my decision the past four years."

"I love you too, darling…"

They embrace, their arms around each other. Four notices every feature on her face—her big, light colored eyes; her nose; the way her blond hair curls around her face. He pushes her hair back from her face, sobbing in joy. Four lovingly strokes her hair, sliding his hands down her face. He has been reunited with his love, at last.

"I had a harem, but none of girls were like you," he sobs.

"I— _what, you had a freaking harem?"_

"Don't worry about it," Four quickly says, pulling Tris against him. "You're the only girl I actually love, with all my heart...the others were just replacements for you, from the very beginning, and I…"

Tris wipes away a tear on Four's cheek. "Shh...I understand." She presses her head against Four's shoulder, fingering a piece of his hair. "I...get it."

"You do?" Four gazed into Tris's playful gray eyes, his breath taken by the beauty of them.

"Yeah, I've kind of been using Eric this entire time—" Tris pauses, her face growing flustered.

Four's face becomes pained. "You hurted me. You hurted me when you cheated on me with Eric."

"I was trying to make you jealous so you'll like me more, but my plan backfired," Tris carelessly lies as she feels through Four's hot new facial features.

"Meh, it doesn't matter." Four smiles, fingering a circle around one of Tris's cheeks. "At least we're together again."

Tris caresses his arms. "We'll never separate again."

"Really?"

"I will join you with the factionless, and divorce Eric."

Four gently holds Tris close and places his mouth onto hers.

"I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
